Pretty Cure Cosmos: ¡Locura en las Puertas del Destino!
by Cure Sun
Summary: "Pretty Cure Cosmos: ¡Locura en las Puertas del Destino! ¡El Torneo de las Leyendas!" es la película de Pretty Cure Cosmos, donde nuestras heroínas serán llevadas a las Puertas del Destino por un extraño niño, sin saber que una trampa se cierne sobre ellas. ¿Lograran salir victoriosas del Torneo de las Leyendas?
1. Capítulo 1

_**Pretty Cure Cosmos: ¡Locura en las Puertas del Destino! ¡El torneo de las leyendas!**_

Shai caminó lentamente por el gran pasillo blanco de las Puertas del Destino. Él sabía muy bien que aquellos pasillos eran infinitos, cada uno con miles de puertas a los lados con distintas formas y colores. Se paró frente una puerta de madera vieja llena de arañazos. Varias cadenas oxidadas y un gran candado negro mantenían la puerta completamente cerrado. El niño miró su reflejo, el rostro de un niño de ojos verdes y pelo rubio muy asustado. Algo se posó en su hombro y se giró para ver a su águila dorada, Nortia, en su hombro

\- Amo Shai ¿estás seguro de esto? – la profunda voz femenina de Nortia resonó en el pasillo

\- Sí Nortia – tragó saliva – Además no voy a abrirla, solo voy a coger un poco de poder

\- No me refería a eso Shai. Sabes que las Pretty Cure no son tus enemigas

\- Pero tampoco son mis amigas – el niño frunció el ceño – Además hace mucho que no me divierto y estoy seguro de que esas guerreras serán bastante entretenidas

{Opening: Again – Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood}

Sylvia se levantó desperezándose mientras dejaba que la música de su despertador sonase. Tras vestirse agarró su mochila y pasó rápidamente por la cocina dándole un beso a su madre y otro a Martha. Corrió por la calle esquivando a varias personas y saludó enérgicamente al pasar por el puesto de Eric. En la parada del autobús le esperaba una Bibiana con el ceño fruncido mientras Elyon, Bibiana, Keyla, Marla y Vlady se reían. Alguien agarró su brazo entonces y vio como Jack tiraba de ella hacia el autobús con una sonrisa. En el autobús, Doggy intentaba salir de la mochila de Elyon mientras Clara y Keyla trataban de evitar que Sylvia se comiese todos los aperitivos. El grupo bajo frente a las puertas del parque de atracciones Dipper. Sylvia y Marla corrieron las primeras cruzando las puertas con ilusión mientras llamaban a los demás. Sylvia montó en la montaña rusa junto con Jack y Vlady, mientras Elyon y Keyla giraban en las tazas locas. Clara y Bibiana descansaban tomando un té con Doggy mientras Sylvia golpeaba con un mazo una placa consiguiendo el primer premio. Ignorando el peluche se lo dio a Vlady mientras iba a un puesto de tiro. Mientras Jack y ella competían, Vlady le dio el peluche a Clara. Bibiana y Marla montaron en los coches de choque. Keyla y Elyon miraban en una pantalla unas grabaciones sobre las Pretty Cure en una tienda de merchandise. En él se veía a Star saltando esquivando los ataques de un Rexlum. La chica saltó hacia atrás mientras Sun aparecía lanzando un par de flechas. El Rexlum se echó hacia atrás justo cuando Planet aparecía golpeándolo con un fuerte puñetazo. El monstruo desaparecía justo cuando Moon lo cortaba en dos con su espada. Las dos chicas se rieron al ver la pelea grabada mientras Clara y Vlady se reunían con ellas. Jack consiguió ganar a Sylvia en el puesto de tiro y le dirigió una sonrisa radiante. A lo lejos, Shai les miraba fijamente sobre la noria.

{Fin del opening}

Jack y Sylvia se acercaron a las demás mientras observaban la tienda de productos sobre Pretty Cure. Sylvia compuso una mueca

\- En serio, creo que deberían pagarnos por esto

\- No me digas que ya lo echas de menos Sylvia – sonrió Vlady – Apenas han pasado dos semanas de lo de Reflecta

\- No me lo recuerdes – refunfuñó Sylvia – Salvamos el mundo y lo primero que dice que mi madre cuando aparezco con la puerta es que estoy castigada

Todos empezaron a reírse mientras Sylvia fruncía el ceño. Clara le pellizcó la mejilla y propuso que todos fuesen a montar a la noria. Vlady y ella se montaron juntos en una cabina mientras Bibiana, Keyla, Elyon y Marla iban en otra. Jack quiso montarse con ellos pero Sylvia le detuvo susurrándole algo en el oído. Jack se puso muy rojo y los dos se sentaron solos en una cabina.

\- Mira Vlady – dijo Clara muy emocionada – Las vistas desde aquí son increíbles

\- Lo son aún más desde aquí – le contestó el chico mirándola

\- ¡Vlady! – se sonrojó Clara - Procura no decir esas cosas delante de los demás

\- Pero ahora estamos los dos solos – rio con su risa nerviosa

\- Ya lo sé – le dio un beso en la mejilla – por cierto, que tal vas en el orfanato con Elyon

\- Bastante bien, Elyon me está ayudando mucho a adaptarme

\- Procura tratarla bien – le reprendió Clara – Sé que has estado escaqueándote en las horas de limpieza – Vlady tragó saliva ruidosamente – Elyon es ahora como tu hermana así que tienes que ayudarla en todo momento

\- Sí señora – refunfuñó - ¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso?

\- Soy la guerrera del conocimiento Vlady, yo lo sé todo

\- Perdóneme vuestra merced por mi ofensa – dijo haciendo una inclinación

\- Deja de hacer estupideces – sonrió Clara tirándole un papel – ¿Qué tal los entrenamientos?

\- Bueno… bien – Vlady evitó su mirada pero notó que Clara fruncía el ceño – Escucha sé que Allen es vuestro amigo y todo eso pero… algunas veces me pone de los nervios

\- Esto tiene algo que ver con Jack – levantó la ceja Clara

\- Es solo que… Jack siempre me ha tenido solo a mí ¿porque necesita pasar el tiempo también con Allen si ahora yo también estoy aquí?

\- No me lo puedo creer, estás celoso – Clara empezó a reírse – Pero Vlady sabes que Jack te considera su mejor amigo. Pero eso no significa que no pueda pasar tiempo con otros amigos. Míranos a Sylvia y a mí, somos grandes amigas pero no me importa que ella se vaya con Emma y las demás de vez en cuando. Además – Clara se sentó a su lado – sé que en el fondo te lo pasas tan bien con Allen como con Jack

\- Quizás – se giró para mirarla con dulzura – pero la persona con la que más quiero pasar el tiempo eres tú

Clara sonrió y se apoyó en su hombro con cariño mientras en la otra cabina, Sylvia sentía un escalofrío

\- ¿Qué pasa preciosa?

\- He sentido que alguien acaba de hacer un momento demasiado cursi – dijo entrecerrando los ojos – Te juro que como Vlady le haya puesto una mano encima a Clara le voy a romper todos los huesos del cuerpo. Y deja de llamarme preciosa

\- Tranquila preciosa – Sylvia lo miró de forma asesina al repetir el apodo – Vlady es un bueno chico, y si alguien tiene que acabar con él por hacerle algo a Clara seré yo. Al fin de al cabo soy su hermano

\- Lo que tú digas, pero tengo un ojo puesto en el zombi – Sylvia se dio la vuelta y empezó a mirar por el cristal de la noria

\- Oye Sylvia – la chica se giró para mirarlo – Sé que va a resultar un poco raro preguntarlo pero… ¿Cuándo vas a presentarme a tu madre?

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? – Sylvia por poco se resbala de su asiento - ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Bueno técnicamente tú y yo ya somos una pareja oficial – murmuró el chico rascándose el pelo – Y tú ya conoces a mis "padres", pero yo todavía no conozco a tu madre

\- Si los conozco es porque Clara es mi amiga, además creo que es muy pronto para que la conozca, ni siquiera sabemos cuánto vamos a durar

\- Quiere eso decir que no quieres estar conmigo – Jack le miró muy serio

\- No es eso Jack, es que… no sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro – Sylvia esquivó su mirada – Yo te quiero, pero no sé cuánto van a durar esos sentimientos, igual que tú no puedes saber cuánto van a durar los tuyos. Quizás un día nos levantemos y no sintamos nada el uno por el otro. Además no sé qué importancia tiene que conozcas a mi madre

\- Claro que tiene importancia – Jack parecía enfadado – Quiero conocer a tu familia igual que tú conoces a la mía. Tanto te cuesta dejarme entrar en tu vida – Sylvia no le contestó – Y quiero que sepas una cosa: Yo jamás voy a dejar de quererte

Sylvia suspiró contra el cristal. Sabía que tenía que decir algo pero no sabía el qué. Por supuesto que ella también pensaba que le iba a querer para siempre pero no podía estar segura de ello. En la siguiente cabina, Elyon estaba sentada a mitad del asiento, al lado de Keyla y Doggy.

\- Mira Elyon se ve todo el parque desde aquí – su amiga le dio un tirón en la manga hasta que se giró y vio a Elyon temblando

\- ¿Elyon que te pasa dodi?

\- Las alturas – dijo temblando – Me dan un poco de miedo

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio – suspiró Bibiana – Te has enfrentado a miles de monstruos pero te dan miedo las alturas

\- Y los gusanos, y las arañas, y las ratas, y las lagartijas, y las serpientes, y las sombras, y los ruidos fuertes, y la sangre – empezó a enumerar Marla

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – se sonrojó Elyon – No es mi culpa, es que no puedo evitar que pasaría si la cabina se precipitase al vacío

\- No debes dejarte llevar por el pánico Elyon – le reprendió Bibiana – Eres una guerrera y por lo tanto debes ser capaz siempre de superar tus propios miedos. Mira a Sylvia y a Clara, ambas han sabido superar su temores

\- No creo que a eso se le llame superar un miedo – dijo Keyla – Clara solo evita cualquier tema que tenga que ver con fantasma y Sylvia ahora cada vez que ve una araña se pone a destruir todo lo que haya alrededor

\- Bueno… por lo menos es un avance – admitió Bibiana

\- Y qué me dices de ti Bibiana dodi. Sylvia dijo que le tenía pánico a los suspen…

\- ¡No! ¡No pronuncies esa palabra! – se alteró Bibiana – La sensación de un esfuerzo inútil, las miradas de decepción, la futura jornada de estudio… Como alguien no puede tenerle terror a eso

\- Creo que solo tú Bibi – sonrió Keyla

\- ¡Me llamo Bibiana!

\- Como sea – Keyla puso los ojos en blanco ignorándola - ¿Qué tal van tus estudios de sacerdotisa Marla?

\- Bastante bien, aunque Bibiana no deja de darme libros para leer, pero cuando intento leerlos, Sylvia me los ha quitado

\- ¿Sylvia ha estado leyendo libros del Castillo Celestial dodi? Estoy muy impresionado dodi

\- No lo estés tanto – suspiró Bibiana – solo coge los que tienen la descripción de alguna batalla o que tengan que ver con entrenamiento

\- ¿Y tú Elyon? ¿Qué tal con Allen?

\- ¿Con-con-con Allen? – Elyon se puso roja como un tomate tratando de encogerse – Bi-bi-bien, somos… somos grandes amigos

\- Entre tu timidez y la inocencia de ese chico, a este paso no vais a salir nunca juntos – suspiró Keyla

\- Debes dejar que vayan a su ritmo Keyla – sonrió Bibiana

Sin previo aviso, una especie de terremoto sacudió el parque. El cielo se cubrió de nubes negras mientras el viento comenzaba a balancear la noria. Doggy levanto las orejas en alto y empezó a ladrar enfadado

\- Hay algo malvado ahí fuera dodi – Abrió su collar y dejo salir los espejos – Elyon, Bibiana, aquí tenéis

\- Pero qué pasa con Sylvia y Clara

La pregunta de Elyon no tuvo tiempo de ser respondida ya que una especie de gigante negro de ojos amarillos apareció en mitad del parque. Keyla cogió los espejos de Clara y Sylvia y se asomó a la ventana de la cabina. Las dos chicas ya estaban asomadas y Keyla les lanzó los espejos.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Cosmos, Change it!"

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

"La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

"La rectitud de los planetas que predice el futuro, Cure Planet"

"Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos. Pretty Cure Cosmos"

Las cuatro se posaron sobre la noria observando el monstruo

\- No parece un Rexlum – se extrañó Sun

\- ¡Socorro! – se oyó un pequeño grito

\- Mirad – Star señaló la mano del monstruo – Ha atrapado a un niño pequeño

\- No pienso permitir que le haga daño a un niño – Moon saltó hacia el monstruo

\- Porque siempre tiene que ser tan impulsiva – suspiró Planet – Vamos chicas, cubramos a Moon

Moon se abalanzó para golpear al monstruo en la mano, haciendo que este soltase al niño. El chico empezó a caer al vacío pero Star lo rescato justo a tiempo. El monstruo hizo aparecer una especie de cañones de su espalda y comenzó a lanzarlos contra ellas. Sun hizo ademan de invocar su arco pero descubrió que este no aparecía. Recordó que ya no contaban con el poder de las estrellas. Los proyectiles estuvieron a punto de darle pero Planet apareció a su lado desviándolos con la mano. La guerrera la miró y extendió la mano. Sun la agarró mientras Planet comenzaba a dar vueltas en el aire para coger velocidad. Lanzó a Sun como si fuese un proyectil, quien desvió todos los proyectiles y consiguió darle una potente patada al monstruo en el estómago. Este rugió retrocediendo y abrió la boca tratando de cargar un cañón. Star se aseguró que el chico estuviese bien y corrió al ver que Moon la llamaba. Star comenzó a su alrededor en círculos, provocando una fuerte corriente. Moon saltó aprovechando la corriente elevándose por encima del monstruo. Con un elegante giro, cayó con la fuerza de la gravedad con su puño al frente. Su puñetazo cerró de golpe la boca del monstruo antes de que pudiese lanzar el cañón. Aterrizó junto a Sun y a Star, que con solo una mirada la entendieron.

"Star… Moon… Sun… ¡Pretty Cure Super Shining Attack!"

El rayo destruyó de un solo golpe al monstruo sin apenas mostrar resistencia. Planet frunció el ceño extrañada de que el monstruo desapareciera tan fácilmente.

\- No me gusta pelear sin las estrellas – se quejó Moon mientras su transformación desaparecía y volvía a ser Sylvia – Echo de menos mi espada

\- Y yo mi arco y mi disco – refunfuñó Clara – Menos mal que el enemigo no era gran cosa, sino hubiésemos tenido problemas

\- De todas maneras de donde ha salido ese monstruo – Bibiana se rascó la cabeza – Se supone que no debería haber más

\- Deberíamos preocuparnos más por él ahora – dijo Elyon señalando al niño que se dirigía corriendo hacia ellas

Se trataba de un pequeño niño de apenas unos ocho años vestido con una chaqueta antigua del siglo XIX de un color verde esmeralda con bordados y botones dorados. Debajo llevaba unos pequeños pantalones negros con botas negras que le llegaban a los tobillos. Detrás llevaba una capa de color blanco grisáceo. Las cuatro se quedaron mirando al niño con extrañeza. Desde luego aquellas ropas no eran normales en un niño. El chico llego junto a ellas resoplando con dificultad.

\- ¿Estás bien chico? – le preguntó Elyon

\- Sí señorita – el chico hizo una reverencia y se aclaró la garganta – Disculpen mi rudeza guerreras legendarias, permítanme presentarme a mí mismo, me llamo Shai, guardián de las Puertas del Destino - Se levantó de la reverencia mientras una águila dorada se le posaba en el hombro – Les agradezco enormemente que me hayan salvado del monstruo que escapó de una de las puertas selladas – sin dejarles contestar se giró hacia el águila - ¿Lo he hecho bien Nortia?

\- Sí mi amo Shai – contestó el águila – Aunque debe dejar que sus salvadoras hablen también – rio con una voz amable – Les ruego que disculpen a Shai, todavía es un niño y tiene que aprender a actuar frente a gente distinguida como ustedes

\- Jamás pensé que oiría a alguien decirle a Sylvia eso – Las chicas se giraron para ver a Keyla y los demás acercándose

\- Muy graciosa – refunfuñó Sylvia – De todas maneras no hace falta que nos lo agradezcas Shai, es nuestro trabajo al fin de al cabo – le guiñó un ojo al niño

\- Disculpa pero ¿has dicho las Puertas del Destino? – Bibiana se acercó y Shai asintió – No eres muy pequeño para hacerte cargo de ellas. Creía que la familia Moira se dedicaba a ello.

\- Ay perdón – dijo el niño – Mi nombre completo es Shai Laques Knight Moira III, descendiente de Kaim Judge Knight Moira I

\- ¿Kaim ha fallecido? – se extrañó Bibiana – Debió pasar después de que perdiese mis poderes. Lamento mucho oír eso. Tu padre era un buen hombre

\- Gracias señora – sonrió el niño – Aunque apenas lo conocí

\- Pero qué es eso de las puertas del destino – se extrañó Vlady

\- Es un lugar que encierra el destino de las personas dodi – dijo Doggy – La familia Moira se dedica a velar para que cada persona siga su camino y los destino no se quiebren dodi. Es por eso que las Puertas del Destino cambian de lugar cada segundo, para que los villano no puedan encontrarlo dodi

\- Creo que Espectro mencionó algo así una vez – Jack se acercó con Marla – Le interesaba hacerse con el sitio para controlar el destino, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba así que…

\- Exacto – le cortó Shai de forma fría – Solo la familia Moira puede acceder a las Puertas del Destino

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? – le preguntó Marla a Shai notándolo tenso

\- No le pasa nada – Nortia se posó en el hombro de Marla – Shai ya que estas chicas han sido tan amables de salvarte deberías recompensarles

\- ¡Eso es cierto! – sonrió de repente Shai mostrándose animado otra vez – Os llevaré a las Puertas del Destino, así podréis pasar un día en vuestro propio futuro – El chico hizo aparecer un bastón dorado de la nada y lo apoyó en el suelo

En el cielo apareció una puerta de mármol gigante que se abrió pesadamente soltando un chirrido. Una enorme corriente los envolvió y elevó por los aires detrás de Shai que flotaba grácilmente hacia la puerta.


	2. Capítulo 2

Las chicas cayeron en un extraño pasillo que no parecía tener final formando una nube de polvo a su alrededor. Jack y Shai cayeron de pie con unos gestos parecidos y se quedaron mirándose un buen rato hasta que las quejas de las chicas y Vlady los interrumpieron. Shai rio con una carcajada sincera al ver un mogollón de gente apilada sobre Sylvia mientras esta no paraba de patalear y pegar gritos para que se quitasen de encima. Nortia sobrevoló la zona mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ellos. Cuando todos se habían levantado, Shai dio un golpe con su bastón en el suelo y este empezó a moverse a toda velocidad, haciendo pasar las puertas. El suelo se detuvo frente a una puerta dorada con joyas incrustadas.

\- Bienvenidas a mi humilde morada guerreras legendarias – Shai hizo una reverencia

\- A esto llama humilde – comentó Vlady con la boca abierta

Dentro de la puerta había una enorme habitación decorada con mueblen caros y antiguos. El techo estaba recubierto de oro, con pinturas clásicas y lámparas brillantes de araña. En las paredes había ventanales que daban siempre a un cielo estrellado.

Parecía como si hubiesen abierto la puerta de un palacio francés. Clara se acercó a la ventana y observó una especie de coliseo afuera. Bibiana siguió la mirada de su amiga y se quedó mirando el coliseo con interés

\- El Torneo de las Leyendas – susurró

\- ¿Torneo? ¿Qué torneo? – Sylvia apareció entre las dos con curiosidad

\- Era un antiguo torneo que se hacía cada cinco años entre los guerreros de los distintos mundos – explicó Bibiana – La familia Moira mandaba invitaciones a diez guerreros y se celebraba un torneo para designar al guerrero más fuerte. El ganador podía reescribir su destino como quisiese. Muchas Pretty Cure han participado y ganado. Además se decía que en el torneo podías obtener un poder superior

\- El guerrero más fuerte… Un poder superior… ¿¡Podemos jugar!? – preguntó Sylvia emocionada

\- Me temo que no es posible – Nortia se posó en la ventana – El torneo se clausuró después de que algunos ganadores aprovechasen su premio para fines malvados

\- Obviamente después esos destinos volvieron a la normalidad – continuó Shai – pero en su momento formaron un gran revuelo. Así que se decidió que el torneo debía ser prohibido

\- Me alegro entonces, parece un evento muy violento – comentó Elyon

\- Pero hubiese sido entretenido – sonrió Sylvia – Siempre he querido saber a qué nivel estoy frente a otros guerreros

\- Si son inteligentes huirían de ti dodi – dijo Doggy con una sonrisa sarcástica

Mientras Sylvia y Doggy volvían a discutir de nuevo, Shai rebuscó por los cajones hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Una antigua llave de bronce con un diamante negro en el centro. El chico los guio de nuevo al pasillo que comenzó a moverse de nuevo

\- Muy bien, ahora en agradecimiento por haberme salvado, os permitiré experimentar vuestro destino

\- ¿Qué significa exactamente eso del destino? – preguntó Keyla - ¿Te refieres al futuro?

\- No exactamente – sonrió Shai con picardía – Cuando una persona ve el futuro, esa visión está sujeta a muchas condiciones, así que puede cumplirse o no. Pero el destino es algo que siempre se cumple, así que lo que viváis cuando entréis en vuestra puerta es un futuro que no cambiará. Cada persona tiene su destino que se representa en una puerta en este lugar. Muchos de vuestros destinos están enlazados pero cada uno recorre su propio camino. Así que… ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

\- ¡Yo! – Vlady se adelantó un paso – Tengo curiosidad por eso del destino

Shai golpeó el suelo con su bastón y el pasillo se detuvo en una puerta negra con dibujos de llamas naranjas. Esta se abrió con un quejido y Vlady se adentró en la puerta, que se cerró tras de él. La siguiente fue Marla, cuya puerta estaba hecha de cristal con purpurina. Doggy le siguió y Sylvia no pudo evitar al ver una puerta pequeñita llena de huellas de perro. Elyon quiso ser la siguiente, y frente a ella apareció una puerta dorada llena de estrellas brillantes. Keyla fue tras ella, adentrándose en una puerta con nubes dibujadas. Bibiana decidió ser la siguiente mostrando ante ella una puerta lila con siluetas de planetas. Clara miró un rato a Sylvia y a Jack antes de meterse en su puerta naranja con soles.

\- Ya solo quedáis dos – sonrió Shai - ¿Cuál de los dos será el siguiente?

\- Que sea Jack – señaló Sylvia

\- Vaya gracias por cederme el puesto preciosa

\- Si vuelves a llamarme así te estampo la cara contra una de las puertas

\- Esta es tu puerta – Shai señalo una puerta completamente blanca

\- Que sosa – se quejó Jack – Me esperaba algo más bonito

\- Si no recuerdas tu pasado, la puerta no puede mostrarte tal como eres – susurró Shai haciendo que Jack se le quedase mirando

\- Oye Shai, ¿tú y yo nos conocemos de algo? – le preguntó Jack – Me resultas muy familiar pero no sé de qué

\- No – contestó tajantemente el niño

\- De acuerdo – contestó extrañado el chico mientras entraba en la puerta

\- La tuya es la última Cure Moon – Shai hizo aparecer una puerta plateada llena de lunas

\- Llámame Sylvia – le guiñó un ojo – Y la verdad es que no quiero entrar en la puerta

\- ¿Por qué no? – se extrañó Shai

\- Si veo mi destino ahora, no tendrá ninguna gracia cuando pase – rio – Prefiero esperar a ver lo que me depara el mañana

\- Creía que eras una cabeza hueca – contestó Shai – Pero no eres tan tonta como pareces

\- Esto… ¿gracias? – Sylvia se rascó la cabeza sin saber muy bien como contestar

\- Pero… yo… quería hacer esto para daros las gracias – empezó a sollozar Shai – Por favor… quiero daros algo a cambio… aunque sea esto

\- De acuerdo, no llores – Sylvia le revolvió el pelo tras mirarle un largo rato – Entraré un rato si eso te hace feliz

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – el niño se despidió alegremente mientras Sylvia entraba en la puerta, pero detuvo la mano cuando esta se cerró. Nortia se posó en su hombro – Maldita sea, por un momento pensé que no iba a poder meterla en la puerta

\- Esa chica no es tan estúpida como crees Shai – le dijo Nortia – Sospecha de ti

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque iba agarrando su espejo mientras estaba entrando en la puerta

\- Bueno, si le gustan los desafíos – Shai sonrió con una mueca – yo me encargaré de dárselos

Golpeó su bastón de nuevo para aparecer en el coliseo. Subiendo los escalones de piedra, Shai se sentó en una especie de trono pequeño mientras unas pantallas aparecían frente a él mostrándole que estaban haciendo sus invitados.

Vlady caminó un rato en la negrura sin saber muy bien que hacer. Llevaba un rato andando y no había encontrado nada. "Quizás me he perdido"

\- ¡Vlady despierta!

Sobresaltado, Vlady se despertó en el sofá de una casa. Miró a ambos lados observando una especie de sala de estar desconocida. Una mujer lo llamaba con el ceño fruncido y unas gafas plateadas.

\- ¡Clara! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Vlady se fijó en que Clara parecía mucho más mayor y su coleta le llegaba hasta la espalda.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado durmiendo? – rio ella – Ya sé que suelo estar todo el día en el laboratorio pero eso no significa que no me pase alguna vez por nuestra casa

\- Nuestra… casa… - repitió Vlady sin dar crédito

Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que había pasado. Estaba experimentando su destino. Un destino en el cual estaba viviendo con Clara. Observó una foto en la mesilla de al lado. En ella se veía a Clara con un vestido de novia y a su lado él vestido de traje. En el fondo se veían todos sus amigos vestidos de gala. "Me he casado con Clara y ahora vivíamos juntos" sonrió para sí "Este destino no está tan mal"

\- Vlady me estás escuchando – preguntó Clara con el ceño fruncido – Hoy tengo que ir al laboratorio a mirar unas pruebas. Ya que te han dado unos días libres en la comisaría podrías ir a recoger a Tai y Sumire a la guardería.

Vlady iba a añadir algo pero no le dio tiempo ya que Clara le dio un beso y se marchó corriendo. Se quedó pensando un rato en lo que su "esposa" había dicho. Clara había mencionado algo sobre una comisaría lo que significaba que tenía que trabajar de policía. Sacó su cartera del bolsillo y vio asombrado su identificación. Vlady Firenze, Comisario de la comisaría de ciudad Dipper. "Soy un pez gordo" pensó ilusionado. Sin saber muy bien cómo, Vlady apareció en un coche frente a una guardería. Recordando lo que Clara le había dicho, bajo del coche para encaminarse a la guardería. Dos niños corrieron entonces hacia él con velocidad

\- ¡Papá! – dijeron al unísono - ¡Qué bien que hayas podido venir a recogernos!

Vlady observó a los dos niños. La niña parecía mayor y tenía un bonito pelo pelirrojo peinado en dos coletas y ojos azules. Su tez era un poco pálida y vestía un vestido naranja. El niño tenía también el pelo pelirrojo pero más corto, con los mismos ojos pero la tez más morena. Vestía una camiseta verde sobre unos pantalones vaqueros. Vlady sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlos

\- Muy bien, quien está listo para un día entero de diversión con papá

Marla se miró al espejo por quinta vez sin ser capaz de creer lo que veía. El reflejo le devolvía la imagen de una chica joven de tirabuzones rojizos que le llegaban por la espalda. Llevaba una pequeña cinta azul en la cabeza con una lágrima de cristal en el centro y vestía unas ropas blancas y azules amplias, típicas de una sacerdotisa. Marla no podía creerse que su cuerpo hubiese crecido tan deprisa, hasta que recordó lo que había pasado en las Puertas del Destino. Miró a su alrededor reconociendo su habitación en el Castillo Celestial. "Pero si estoy en esta habitación significa que todavía no he conseguido ser la sacerdotisa".

\- Señorita Marla dodi – Doggy apareció en la puerta vestido con una especie de chal azul – La llaman en la sala central dodi

\- Ya voy

Marla siguió a Doggy por los pasillos del castillo, que extrañamente ya no sonaba tan vacío como antes

\- ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

\- Deben de ser los aprendices dodi – contestó Doggy

\- ¿Aprendices?

\- Claro dodi. No te acuerdas Marla dodi. Fuiste tú quien propuso convertir el castillo en la mayor biblioteca del mundo dodi. Así cuando la gente esté en peligro podrá acudir al Castillo Celestial para buscar respuestas dodi

\- Yo tuve esa idea – Marla se puso recta para caminar más orgullosa de sí misma

\- Así es dodi. Aunque solo tenemos cinco aprendices están haciendo un muy buen trabajo dodi. Pero las chicas están muy ocupadas con sus vidas así que no siempre pueden venir a ayudarnos con ellos dodi

\- Te refieres a Sylvia, Clara, Elyon y Bibiana

\- Pues claro dodi. Incluso Keyla pasa mucho tiempo ayudándonos dodi. Bibiana da clases de historia cuando puede dodi. Clara las da de conocimientos de defensa y ataque y Elyon de ética dodi. Y como no Sylvia se encarga de enseñar a pelear a los aprendices para que puedan defenderse en caso de que alguien atacase este lugar dodi.

\- Todos están esforzándose mucho en trabajar conmigo – pensó Marla – Tengo que hacer lo que sea para convertirme en sacerdotisa pronto

\- Eso está muy bien dodi, siempre y cuando no te escaquees para ir al mundo humano para jugar con ellas dodi – le llamó la atención Doggy

Marla se rio acariciando el pelo de Doggy. Se alegraba de que a pesar de todos los años su fiel amigo siguiese ayudándole. Pero su sonrisa se borró pronto al ver todos los libros que tenía que leer encima de la mesa de su estudio. Estuvo tentada a aprovechar que Doggy se había marchado para hacer una visita a sus amigas pero descartó la idea. Cogió el primer libro y suspiró pesadamente al ver que estaba escrito en latín. Quizás no vendría mal tomar un descanso antes de empezar.

Doggy caminó por los pasillos del Castillo Celestial muy contento. Marla parecía bastante motivada para seguir estudiando así que era mejor dejarla sola. Se dirigió hacia su propio despacho, no muy lejos del de Marla. Allí comenzó a repasar los papeles que tenía en su mesa para ponerlos en orden. Como Marla todavía no estaba preparada para ser sacerdotisa, era su misión encargarse de todo hasta que ella lograse pasar su examen. Además con los años que habían pasado con Cure Planet desaparecida y después de que Marla y él se fuesen a vivir unos años con las Pretty Cure, había muchísimo trabajo atrasado. Un ruido en la puerta lo interrumpió y una de los aprendices más jóvenes apareció frente a él.

\- Señor Doggy tenemos un problema – explicó la chica

\- Dime que Sylvia no ha tratado de volver a transformarse para matar una araña dodi

\- No, los espejos siguen guardados en la cámara – sonrió la chica – Y no dejamos que la señora Black se acerque nunca

\- Estupendo dodi – contestó muy serio - De todas maneras Sylvia ya no quiere luchar más dodi, por eso se retiró dodi – suspiró – Bueno cual es el problema dodi

\- Algunos aprendices y yo tenemos una duda sobre las estrellas y nos preguntábamos si usted podría contestarlas

Doggy siguió a la chica hasta una enorme sala llena de libros donde le esperaban cuatro aprendices más. Doggy se sentó en el borde de la mesa y esperó a los aprendices le preguntasen

\- Hace poco leímos sobre la batalla de las Pretty Cure Cosmos contra Reflecta, y según los informes, las estrellas se sacrificaron para salvar la vida de las guerreras legendarias – explicó la chica – Pero entonces ¿porque las estrellas están en la cámara con los espejos?

\- Le preguntamos a la señorita Firenze y a la señorita Marin – continuó otro chico – Pero la señorita Firenze no sabía el motivo y la señorita Marin no nos lo explicó muy bien

\- Eso es sencillo dodi – sonrió con amabilidad – Las estrellas en ese momento se sacrificaron pero no se destruyeron dodi. Simplemente se dividieron en distintos tipos de energía que se extendieron en el universo dodi. Cuando pasó un tiempo, las estrellas volvieron a regenerarse dodi. Las Pretty Cure las reunieron de nuevo y las trajeron aquí dodi.

\- Vaya muchas gracias señor Doggy, con razón lo llaman el guía de las estrellas

Elyon pasó por los silenciosos pasillos de la que había sido su casa durante tanto tiempo. La señora Thompson había fallecido y había dejado toda su herencia a Elyon, quien todavía seguía dirigiendo el orfanato. El silencio se vio interrumpido por los pasos apresurados de los niños que vivían allí. Con una sonrisa, Elyon bajo los escalones hasta el jardín cubierto de flores. Su pequeño orgullo, del que tanto disfrutaban sus niños. Un niño le alcanzó las herramientas de jardinería con una sonrisa. Había sido un regalo de Tony hacía poco. Acarició la cabeza del niño y le dijo que fuese a la cocina para coger una galleta. Poniéndose los guantes comenzó a arreglar la tierra para replantar algunas flores cuando oyó a alguien acercarse. Del susto por poco deja caer la pobre maceta pero el visitante la agarró antes de que cayera al suelo

\- ¡Allen! – se sonrojó Elyon

\- Hola Elyon – se sonrojó el hombre también – Había venido a ver qué tal estabas

\- Pues igual que ayer cuando nos vimos – rio – Bastante bien

\- Me alegro mucho – Allen se quedó un rato en silencio revolviéndose las manos

\- Allen ocurre algo, pareces muy nervioso

\- Elyon, tengo algo que decirte, pero no es fácil para mi

\- ¡Oh no! – Elyon se dio la vuelta para que Allen no viese sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas – Vas a dejarme no es así. Sé que algunas veces soy muy tímida y que la gente dice que llevamos demasiado tiempo con citas sin dar ningún paso, pero siempre he tenido mucho miedo de que te apartases de mí. Allen yo…

\- ¡No! – exclamó el hombre – No es nada de eso – carraspeó y todos los niños del orfanato salieron de repente llenos de flores por todas partes

\- ¿Pero qué? – se extrañó Elyon cuando empezó a oír una música de violines y una banda apareció en un lado

\- Elyon Jones – Allen se arrodillo ante ella sacando un estuche de su bolsillo – ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? – el hombre abrió el estuche mostrando un anillo dorado con una estrella en el centro

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – dijo Elyon llorando de alegría

Allen corrió a abrazarla y la alzo en el aire dando vueltas mientras reía como un histérico. Elyon le abrazo mientras reía con él y los niños comenzaron a lanzarles pétalos saltando de alegría. Cuando se secó las lágrimas, Elyon se acercó a su futuro esposo y le dio un largo beso en los labios.

Keyla sonrió de oreja a oreja al recibir la invitación para la boda. Por supuesto, ella ya se había enterado después de una histérica llamada de su amiga, en la que apenas se entendía nada entre gritos de alegría y sollozos. Dejó la carta en la mesa cuando su teléfono sonó de nuevo. Se trataba de una reportera que quería hacerle una entrevista de nuevo. Ser una entrenadora profesional no había sido fácil, pero ahora que entrenaba a tantos deportistas famosos era un poco pesado tener que lidiar con la fama. La gente era muy curiosa además por su método de selección. Keyla no entrenaba a cualquiera. Esa persona tenía que demostrar su valía y su empeño a la entrenadora. No habían sido pocas las veces que un completo desconocido se había presentado ante ella y Keyla había conseguido convertirlo en un profesional. La chica aceptó la entrevista de nuevo tratando de ser positiva, pero procuró concertarla dos días después. Quería relajarse un poco. Usando su teléfono hizo una llamada y muy pronto una especie de portal apareció en su casa.

\- ¡Keyla! – Marla asomó la cabeza por el portal – Que alegría que hayas llamado, hace mucho tiempo que no vienes a visitarnos. Ven, pasa - Keyla sonrió y pasó el portal hacia el castillo.

\- Veo que sigues estudiando tanto como siempre – dijo al ver todos los libros apilados en el escritorio

\- Sí, pero Doggy es muy estricto algunas veces

\- ¿Sigues practicando de vez en cuando con Bibiana? – preguntó

\- Sí, pero últimamente está muy ocupada así que no puede venir mucho

\- En ese caso será mejor que hagamos algo al respecto

Keyla ya sabía el camino hacia la sala de entrenamiento y confió en que Marla la siguiera. Desde que la niña se había mudado al castillo, Keyla la había visitado varias veces para ayudarla con sus estudios o sus entrenamientos. Le relaja pasar el tiempo no solo con Marla, sino también con sus amigas que muchas veces coincidían allí. Cogió un bastón bo y lo movió a su alrededor mientras invitaba a Marla a acercarse. Marla cambió haciendo aparecer unas patas de leopardo para ganar rapidez. Mientras paraba el golpe, Keyla no pudo evitar enorgullecerse de que la chica usase sus enseñanzas.

Bibiana mantenía todos sus sentidos alerta mientras miraba por el ventanal del ayuntamiento. Shai las había traído allí supuestamente para agradecerles su ayuda, pero desde la desaparición del monstruo había algo que había estado molestando a Bibiana. Mantuvo su espejo cerca mientras miraba los alrededores en busca de posibles enemigos. Oyó un ruido en la puerta y dio indicación de que pasase, pero en vez de un monstruo apareció un chico con una carpeta

\- Alcaldesa Marin – dijo el chico – Le esperan en la rueda de prensa para discutir sus nuevas políticas de ayuda social

\- Claro, en un momento voy – contestó Bibiana

"Así que en un futuro voy a ser alcaldesa" pensó mientras seguía al chico "Aunque esto bien podría ser una trampa, no debo dejarme llevar por el momento". La puerta se abrió pero no apareció ningún enemigo, sino un par de periodistas haciéndole fotos. Bibiana trató de mantener la compostura y se sentó en el sillón. Por las preguntas que le iban preguntando, Bibiana pudo observar que al parecer su mandato estaba yendo bastante bien.

\- Señora Marin – un hombre levantó el boli – ¿Es cierto que pretende hacer una ley para que sus amigos dejen de llamarla Bibi por que detesta ese apodo?

\- Me llamo Bibiana – se quejó – Y por supuesto que no voy a hacer una ley tan estúpida como esa…

\- Claro debe de ser un error

\- … Lo que voy a hacer es poner un veto para que cierta persona tenga que donar 100 dólares a una buena causa cada vez que me llame por ese estúpido apodo

\- Al parecer si era cierto – murmuró el hombre

Bibiana dio por concluida la reunión y se marchó a su despacho. Parecía que sus temores eran infundados ya que no había pasado raro en aquel espacio. Un carraspeo le hizo girar la cabeza y descubrió a su ayudante frente a ella.

\- Señorita Marin me gustaría preguntarle una cosa

\- Bibiana – sonrió ella – Puedes llamarme Bibiana, pero nunca Bibi – añadió amenazadoramente

\- Eso jamás señora no se preocupe. Me preguntaba si estaría libre un día de estos para poder invitarla

\- Agradezco tu oferta – Bibiana le dedico una sonrisa amable – Pero no acostumbro a salir con compañeros de trabajo. Además no estoy interesada en ningún tipo de relación en este momento

\- Lo comprendo – el chico hizo una reverencia y se marchó, dejando a Bibiana con sus pensamientos

Clara silbó metiendo los resultados de las pruebas en un sobre. Adoraba trabajar con todo el equipo que tenía a su disposición. Su laboratorio estaba lleno de piezas metálicas y pequeños robots por todos lados. Le encantaba distraerse fabricando algún pequeño trasto para luego poder llevárselos a sus hijos. Como por arte de magia su teléfono sonó en ese instante indicando el número de su marido

\- Aquí Clara Firenze en que puedo ayudarle

\- Muy graciosa, sé que tienes mi número memorizado

\- ¡Mamá! – las voces de sus hijos sonaban en el fondo – Papá nos ha llevado de paseo por la ciudad, y nos ha llevado a tu antiguo instituto – explicó Tai

\- Y también a una colina donde dice que os conocisteis – siguió Sumire – Pero papá dice que le pegaste porque se portó mal contigo

\- Tu padre tuvo una mala época, pero el tío Jack y yo conseguimos que volviese al a normalidad – sonrió

\- Recuerdo que alguien me pego con un arco una vez que volvimos de pelear contra… digo de solucionar un asunto – Vlady rectificó – De todas maneras llamaba para decirte que ha llegado una carta de los premios de tecnología

\- ¿Qué pone? ¿La has abierto? ¿He ganado? ¿He perdido? – preguntó Clara muy nerviosa

\- Pues claro que has ganado, quien podría resistirse al Bright Sun LI

Clara dio saltos de alegría al enterarse de la noticia y colgó rápidamente para informar a su equipo. La mayoría eran antiguas compañeras de instituto como Isa, pero también había gente nueva en su equipo. Todos acogieron la noticia con alegría y empezaron a elevarla en hombros mientras descorchaban varias botellas de champagne. Clara pensó con tristeza que eso significaría otro viaje al extranjero, pero tratando de pensar en positivo se le ocurrió que esta vez podría llevar a su familia con ella.

Jack estaba cansado de caminar en la estancia blanca sin encontrar nada. Además no paraba de darle vueltas a aquel niño. Sentía que lo conocía de algo pero no terminaba de recordar, y Shai parecía muy empeñado en que no se conocían. Antes de darse cuenta, su alrededor cambió mostrando el pasillo de una casa. El pasillo estaba a oscuras y solo se veía una luz al final. Trago saliva y fue acercándose lentamente hacia la luz. Su boca se abrió de par en par al encontrar a una Sylvia adulta en la cocina mientras tomaba un café. Sylvia parecía más alta ahora, con el pelo agarrado en un mono del que sobresalía un bolígrafo. La chica se giró y le dirigió una sonrisa

\- Por fin te has despertado dormilón – le dio un beso en la mejilla – Me ha dado tiempo a terminar mi último artículo para la revista – Sylvia se quitó el bolígrafo de la cabeza dejando caer el pelo suelo sobre los hombros – Eso de tomarme un año sabático fue muy buena idea

\- Pero si sigues escribiendo para una revista ya no es un año sabático

\- Solo tengo que escribir un artículo al mes – le quitó importancia con la mano – Además hace poco que me retiré oficialmente como Pretty Cure también, así que cuenta como descanso – Jack se extrañó por las palabras de Sylvia

\- ¿Por qué te retiraste?

\- Bueno fuiste tú quien pensó que sería una buena idea – explicó Sylvia – Todas las chicas ya habían entregado sus espejos – le sirvió un café a Jack – La verdad siempre pensé que esperaría un poco más para retirarme pero supongo que fue un buen momento para dejarlo. No estaba en verdaderas condiciones para luchar

Jack paseó un rato por la habitación. Era una pequeña cocina que conectaba con un salón de estar que en ese momento estaba lleno de papeles. Jack sonrió para sí, Sylvia nunca había sido muy ordenada. Se paró un momento para admirar las fotos de la pared. En ella se veía a Clara y Vlady vestidos de boda, mientras que en la foto de al lado eran Elyon y Allen quienes se estaban casando. Junto a estas fotos había otra de Bibiana siendo nombrada alcaldesa. Más a la derecha había una foto suya alzando una copa de baloncesto.

\- ¿Y la nuestra?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Nuestra boda, no hay fotos de ella

\- Pues claro que no – rio Sylvia – tú y yo no estamos casados Jack. Sabes que no soy religiosa y no me parecería bien casarme en una iglesia sin tener esas creencias

\- Supongo que algunas cosas no cambian – suspiró Jack, tenía que admitir que le decepcionaba un poco que no se hubiesen casado

\- De todas maneras no nos hace falta una boda para comprobar que tenemos una relación estable – Sylvia se acercó y le dio la vuelta para que mirase otra foto – Al fin de al cabo tenemos a Luna

Jack se quedó mirando anonadado una foto de Sylvia y él con una niña pequeña. La niña tenía el pelo castaño de su madre pero los ojos verdes de su padre. La sonrisa de la niña parecía iluminar toda la foto.

Sylvia apareció en el parque central donde solían quedar con sus amigas. Todavía tenía su espejo agarrado en la mano. Sabía que Shai no era un mal chico pero había algo en él que no le inspiraba confianza. Gruñó mientras caminaba por el parque y vio a lo lejos que el puesto de Eric ya no estaba. En su lugar había toda una tienda con multitud de mesas y gente entrando y saliendo. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que por lo menos en el futuro todo le iría bien a su amigo. Siguió caminando para tratar de encontrar una salida hasta que se topó con el rincón de la fuente que tanto le gustaba. Mirando a ambos lados decidió sentarse un poco para pensar. No le interesaba saber nada de su destino de momento así que tenía que encontrar la salida cuanto antes. Fue entonces cuando oyó uno pasos y una niña apareció frente a ella. La niña se parecía terriblemente a ella de pequeña a excepción de unos ojos verdes que conocía muy bien. Vestía unos pantalones azules celestes con una camiseta blanca y un lazo azul a un lado. A pesar de la posible apariencia adorable, la niña estaba cubierta de polvo y suciedad y sostenía un cuaderno a su lado.

\- ¡Mamá! – la niña exclamó saltando hacia sus brazos – Pensaba que habías ido con papá a ver su partido de baloncesto

"¡¿Mamá?! Voy a tener una hija. Eso es imposible, yo no tengo madera de madre" pensó nerviosa hasta que vio la suciedad en la cara de su hija

\- Luna – el nombre le salió solo - ¿Has estado otra vez jugando a las peleas con tus amigos?

\- Lo siento mamá – dijo la niña apenada mientras se sentaba a su lado – Sé que no te gusta que me manche pero es que no me divierte jugar con muñecas

\- No me preocupa que te manches, me preocupa que te hagas daño – le quitó el lazo de la cabeza – Yo de pequeña era igual que tú, siempre metiéndome en líos. No está mal si te gusta más correr detrás de tus amigos y hacer peleas con espadas de madera – sonrió – Lo importante es que ni tu ni los otros niños os hagáis daño – miró el lazo - ¿Pero qué hacías con un lazo en la cabeza?

\- A la tía Elyon le parecía que me quedaba bonito. Pero la verdad es que no me gusta

\- No deberías llevar algo que no te gusta. Debes estar cómoda contigo misma – le revolvió el pelo – Me enseñas los dibujos que has estado haciendo

Shai compuso una mueca al ver como todos sus invitados disfrutaban de sus futuros. Miró la llave que llevaba en su bolsillo

\- No te parece que ya va siendo hora de que nos divirtamos un poco Nortia – giró la llave entre sus dedos y la alzó hacia el cielo - ¡Oh llave de todas las puertas, sigue mi mandato! ¡Que todos los destinos se vuelvan negros!

Una nube negra empezó a salir de la llave cubriendo todo el cielo nocturno y se dividió en pequeñas tiras negras que viajaron hacia las puertas.


	3. Capítulo 3

Vlady estaba disfrutando del día con sus hijos cuando el tiempo se volvió oscuro. Temiendo que fuese a llover, el chico se dirigió a los dos niños pero estos le miraron con temor

\- ¡No, aléjate de nosotros! – los niños corrieron huyendo de él – Eres del Ejercito Oscuro, eres malvado

Vlady intentó correr hacia ellos pero unas tiras negras empezaron a atraparlo. Trato de luchar contra estas pero se quedó paralizado al ver la mirada de sus hijos. Mientras tanto, Marla se tapaba los odios en una esquina de la habitación mientras unas voces le rodeaban. Las siluetas comenzaron a burlarse de ella diciendo que jamás conseguiría su sueño, transformándose en la cara de sus amigos. La niña comenzó a llorar al notar como se hundía en la oscuridad sin poder evitarlo. Doggy corría por los pasillos tratando de esquivar las tiras negras hasta que fue rodeado por sus aprendices. La chica que había ido a preguntarle lo pateo mandándolo al otro lado de la habitación mientras se reía cruelmente con sus demás compañeros. Elyon sintió como el suelo temblaba y sus plantas empezaron a crecer como espinas. Allen se acercó a ella y sacándole el anillo le susurró: "¿Quién iba a querer casarse contigo?". Elyon abrió mucho los ojos al ver como el chico la empujaba para que cayese a un foso negro. Keyla corría por su casa tratando de huir de las tiras negras que la perseguían con la forma de los atletas que había entrenado. Sus voces resonaban con reproche en la cabeza de Keyla mientras abría la puerta hacia la calle. Pero en vez de pisar suelo, la chica se precipitó por un túnel oscuro. Bibiana hizo ademán de coger su espejo cuando miles de sombras empezaron a volverse contra ella. Fue entonces cuando vio desde la ventana la imagen de la ciudad destruida. Las tiras oscuras la cogieron por sorpresa quitándole su espejo. Mientras los instrumentos del laboratorio de Clara empezaban a explotar provocando un incendio mientras sus compañeros le echaban la culpa. El suelo cedió bajo su peso y Clara se precipitó al vacío. Jack vio anonadado como Sylvia era cubierta por oscuridad y le sonreía cruelmente. El chico retrocedió temeroso mientras Sylvia se acercaba diciéndole que jamás sería tan estúpida como para estar con alguien como él. De la pared salieron unas tiras negras que comenzaron a tragarse a Jack. Sylvia se levantó deprisa al notar que los enemigos se aproximaban y cogió la mano de Luna para huir con ella. Mientras corría pensó en si podría desvelar su identidad frente a su futura hija sin que eso afectase en su futuro, pero notó como la mano de Luna se soltaba de la suya. Al darse la vuelta vio como la niña era tragada por una masa de oscuridad y dando media vuelta se introdujo en esta sin pensarlo.

\- Ahora ya los tengo a todos – sonrió Shai – Los diez participantes ya han sido escogidos ¡Que comience el Torneo de las Leyendas!

"El destino. Aquello que siempre has buscado" Una voz comenzó a sonar en la oscuridad "Estar con la persona que quieres, completar tus sueños, alcanzar todas tus metas. Tú puedes obtener ese destino" La voz hizo una pausa "Pero ese destino se está quebrando, si quieres mantenerlo vas a tener que luchar por él ¿Eres capaz de hacerlo?"

"Por supuesto" sonaron varias voces al unísono

"¿Estás seguro? Tendrás que pelear contra las personas que quieres, aquellas que llamas amigos"

"No… yo… no les haré daño. Me niego" el pensamiento de varias mentes se hizo uno

"Una pena, porque no tienes otra opción" rio la voz

\- Chicos despertad dodi – Doggy llamó a sus amigos mientras estos despertaban poco a poco tras el mismo sueño

Elyon se levantó costosamente y observó que estaba con sus amigos en una especie de celda. Se acercó a la reja desde donde salía la luz y observó que estaban en el coliseo que habían visto antes desde la casa de Shai. De hecho se fijó en que el niño estaba sentado en una especie de trono de piedra frente a ellos.

\- ¡Shai! – llamó Elyon – Parece ser que algo ha atacado este lugar y ha quebrado nuestros destinos. Necesitamos que nos saques de aquí para solucionar el problema

\- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible – sonrió el niño – Si os dejo salir ahora no tendré ninguna diversión

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Vlady estaba empezando a perder la paciencia

\- ¿Jack? ¿Dónde está Jack? – se alarmó Sylvia al no verlo por ningún lado

\- No os preocupéis por él – Nortia habló desde el hombro de Shai – El chico no ha sufrido ningún daño y pronto se unirá al torneo

\- ¿El Torneo de las Leyendas? Pero está prohibido – espetó Bibiana

\- Aquí yo soy quien dice que está prohibido y que no – el niño hizo un puchero – Soy yo quien manda

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a este niño? Se ha vuelto loco – se quejó Keyla

\- Solo es un niño malcriado – Marla frunció el ceño – Déjanos salir Shai, nosotros no te hemos hecho nada malo

\- Mentira, todo es por vuestra culpa – se enfadó el niño – Pero no os preocupes, soy una persona generosa y he decidido perdonaros… más o menos – soltó una carcajada – Quien gane el torneo podrá tener su verdadero destino sin alterar. Para los demás guardo una sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué pasa si nos negamos? – Sylvia dio un paso al frente

\- No podéis, mirad vuestra mano

En efecto, en la palma de la mano de cada uno, había aparecido una extraña runa negra tatuada. Para colmo, Sylvia ya había intentado usar su espejo pero no había conseguido ningún efecto. La celda debía estar protegida con magia de algún tipo

\- No podía obligaros a participar así que os metí en cada una de vuestras puertas para poder imprimir el sello – Shai volvió a sentarse e hizo aparecer una pizarra frente a él – Muy bien empecemos el torneo, y no os preocupéis aquellos que no tenéis mucho poder, os he dado un poquito de fuerza para que podáis dar una pelea interesante – Antes de que pudiesen decir nada, Shai chocó su bastón contra el suelo y sus nombre empezaron a moverse por la pizarra – Y la primera batalla será… Marla contra Doggy

La niña y el perro desaparecieron de la celda y aparecieron en el centro del coliseo.

\- Me da igual lo que digas – dijo Marla muy ofendida sentándose en el suelo arenoso del coliseo – No pienso luchar contra mis amigos

\- Yo tampoco dodi. Un tatuaje no puede hacerme pelear contra Marla dodi

\- ¿Estáis seguros? – Shai hizo una mueca y chasqueó los dedos

De repente el cuerpo de Marla se levantó solo ante la sorpresa de la niña. Sus manos se transformaron en garras de gato y corrió hacia Doggy de forma amenazante. La niña trató de controlar su cuerpo pero no pudo. Doggy a su vez saltó esquivando el golpe sin quererlo siquiera. Se puso detrás de Marla y lanzó una especie de ladrido ultrasónico que golpeo a la niña en la espalda

\- ¡Marla dodi! – la niña se levantó costosamente – Lo siento, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo dodi

\- Yo tampoco

\- Os lo dije, no podéis evitar luchar – sonrió Shai – Pero os recomiendo que luchéis vosotros mismos. Cuando la runa actúa, lo hace sin compasión, podéis llegar a lastimar seriamente a vuestros amigos

\- ¡Marla, Doggy! – Clara los llamó desde la celda – Luchad y tratad de no haceros daño, de momento no podemos hacer otra cosa

Marla transformó sus piernas en las de un canguro y dio un potente salto hacia arriba. Aprovechando la gravedad, quiso golpear a Doggy con una potente patada como había visto hacer a las chicas. Pero Doggy conocía bien a Marla y lo esquivó con facilidad. Marla quedó enterrada parcialmente y Doggy aprovechó para lanzarle un potente ladrido que la desestabilizase. Marla cayó al suelo pero se levantó con una voltereta.

\- Has mejorado mucho Marla dodi – sonrió Doggy – Pero no creas que podrás ganar al guía de las estrellas dodi

\- Eso ya lo veremos – se burló Marla

Marla invocó unos pies de leopardo y corrió rápidamente hacia Doggy. Este la esquivó saltando sobre su cabeza y lanzó otro ladrido a la espalda de Marla. Le niña salió impulsada hacia atrás pero aprovechó esto para coger impulso en la pared y abalanzarse sobre él. Hizo que su puño se transformase en el de un gorila y dio un golpe en el suelo haciendo temblar la tierra. Doggy saltó esquivando el temblor y dispuesto a lanzar otro ladrido. Marla entonces convirtió su boca en la de un león y lanzó un rugido anulando el ataque. Aprovechando la sorpresa de Doggy, Marla invocó unas alas de pájaro y lanzó una corriente hacia él, haciéndole chocar con una pared. En ese momento Doggy aprovechó para morder a Marla en un brazo haciendo que la chica se alejase. Marla invocó entonces las garras de gato de nuevo y esperó a que Doggy se lanzase contra ella. Cuando este cogió carrerilla para atacarla, Marla lo golpeó con la garras dejándolo herido. Doggy se quedó tendido en el suelo sin moverse, quedando atrapado de repente en las gradas del coliseo como una estatua.

\- Y la ganadora es… Marla – rio Shai muy divertido

\- ¡Oh no que he hecho! – se sorprendió Marla - ¿Qué has hecho con Doggy?

\- Ha perdido, así que se quedará como una estatua aquí para toda la eternidad

\- No puede ser… - los demás se quedaron perplejos

\- Sigamos con las batallas – los nombres volvieron a girar en la pizarra – Los siguientes son Vlady y Keyla

Ambos aparecieron en el centro del coliseo. Vlady comprobó que su antigua fuerza del Ejercito Oscuro había vuelto. Antes de darse cuenta Keyla había aparecido a su lado como salida de la nada. "Debemos mantener la pelea hasta que las chicas piensen en una solución" le susurró mientras le golpeaba con un rodillazo en el estómago. Vlady retrocedió con una sonrisa. Keyla tenía razón, si mantenía la pelea hasta que Clara encontrase una salida, todo podría solucionarse. Chasqueó los dedos provocando una llama en sus dedos. Hizo varias esferas de fuego a su alrededor y comenzó a cogerlas una a una y a lanzárselas a Keyla. La chica observó que las esferas eran lanzadas con poca fuerza y podía desviarlas con facilidad con golpes secos. Mientras, Clara y los demás trataban de buscar una solución

\- Shai parece muy concentrado en la pelea – dijo Elyon observando al niño – No creo que nos oiga

\- Sylvia, tú eres la que tiene más fuerza física sin transformarse – Clara se dirigió a su amiga – Crees que podrás forzar la cerradura de la celda

\- Puedo mirarlo – Sylvia se dirigió a la puerta y comenzó a estudiarla - ¡Ay! – un calambre le recorrió al tratar de tocar los barrotes – No puedo tocar los barrotes y aun así, el candado no se abrirá fácilmente, es de los resistibles.

\- La única solución que se me ocurre es que una de nosotras gane el torneo – comentó Bibiana muy seria –

\- ¿Salvará eso a los demás? – cuestionó Elyon

\- No lo sé

\- En ese caso nos aseguraremos de que llegues a la final Bibi – sonrió Sylvia – Si alguien puede salir victoriosa eres tú

\- De acuerdo… ¡Y me llamo Bibiana!

En el coliseo, Keyla seguía esquivando las esferas de fuego que Vlady le lanzaba mientras ambos iban corriendo el uno hacia el otro. Shai fruncía el ceño en su asiento. Llevaban ya un rato así y estaba empezando a aburrirse. "Hace falta que le dé un poco de emoción". Chocó su bastón contra el suelo y en la pista el suelo empezó a quebrarse. Fragmentos de tierra empezaron a abrirse entre Vlady y Keyla apareciendo lava en el fondo. Los fragmentos comenzaron a inclinarse haciendo resbalar a los dos luchadores. Keyla comenzó a precipitarse hacia la lava cuando una mano agarró su muñeca. Vlady trataba de sostenerla agarrándose a un saliente.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le dijo Keyla – déjame caer

\- Como si fuese a hacer eso – le gritó Vlady

\- A este paso vamos a caer los dos

\- En ese caso solo tengo que derrotarte

Vlady comenzó a balancear a Keyla y tras un rato la elevó en el cielo. Vlady aprovechó para saltar impulsándose contra el saliente y se colocó tras Keyla en el aire. Con un golpe en el cuello, Keyla perdió el conocimiento. Ambos empezaron a caer pero antes de que tocasen la lava, el coliseo volvió a su forma original. Vlady cayó con fuerza en el suelo y Keyla fue convertida en una estatua

\- ¡Ganador: Vlady! – rio Shai – Eso sí ha sido divertido

\- Supongo que no nos queda otra opción que pelear – dijo Sylvia viendo como Shai se reía – En ese caso, quiero que la que se enfrente a mí no se guarde nada. Ya que tenemos que luchar, hagamos una buena pelea de ello

\- No puedes pensar de forma racional ni siquiera en una situación así

\- Por supuesto que no – sonrió Sylvia – Eso es más típico de ti Clara

\- Así se habla Pretty Cure – Shai la miró desde el trono – Estoy deseando ver tu pelea – los nombres comenzaron a girar de nuevo – Vayamos con el tercer combate: Bibiana contra Elyon

Las dos aparecieron en la pista. Elyon asintió ante la mirada de Bibiana.

\- Fuera de la celda podéis usar vuestros poderes – explicó Shai – pero no creáis que podéis escapar, el coliseo está rodeado de un campo de energía. Además espero que me ofrezcáis una buena pelea o tendré que intervenir yo mismo

Las chicas suspiraron y sacaron sus espejos a la vez

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Cosmos, Change it!"

"La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

"La rectitud de los planetas que predice el futuro, Cure Planet"

Sin dar apenas tiempo a Planet a recuperarse después de transformarse cuando Star apareció bajo ella tratando de golpearla con una patada. Planet retrocedió grácilmente sonriendo. Star saltó hacia un lado y se puso detrás para tratar de golpearle con una patada. Planet se giró agarrando su pierna y la lanzó hacia el otro lado. Star pudo frenar justo a tiempo para no chocarse contra la pared. Planet hizo un gesto de disculpa pero Star le quito importancia con la cabeza. Aquello era una pelea de verdad y por lo tanto tenían que esforzarse. Star usó su velocidad para acercarse a Planet y comenzó a golpearla con golpes débiles pero rápidos y certeros. Sin embargo, Planet se defendía con su antebrazo mientras anulaba los golpes con el canto de la mano. Star trató de golpearla de nuevo pero Planet giró hacia un lado haciendo que Star empezase a caer hacia adelante. La chica reaccionó y puso sus manos para dar una voltereta.

\- Pobre Cure Star – comentó Shai – Tiene mucha desventaja, eso no es justo

\- En ese caso deberías parar la pelea

\- No, en ese caso debería ayudarla, después de lo amable que ha sido es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

De repente el suelo del coliseo comenzó a desaparecer siendo sustituido por altas columnas que se sostenían en el aire. Planet tuvo que admitir que era un movimiento inteligente. El punto fuerte de Star era la velocidad y los saltos y con un espacio tan abierto como ese, le sería muy fácil moverse. Sin embargo, a ella le resultaría más difícil ir saltando de columna en columna sin verse expuesta a los ataques relámpago de Star. No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver a su compañera aparecer detrás de ella. Planet saltó hacia otra columna justo cuando Star descendía de una patada donde antes estaba ella. Todavía no había pisado la otra columna cuando Star la siguió golpeando con su rodilla sus antebrazos. Aunque el golpe no había sido muy fuerte, el movimiento la desestabilizó del salto y salió dando vueltas por el aire. Star le siguió acercándose peligrosamente. Planet giró en el aire y aterrizó duramente en una de las columnas. Star apareció a su lado y le golpeo en las piernas, lanzándola al vacío. Planet reaccionó con rapidez y se fue impulsando por los pilares para ir subiendo. Apenas hubo sobrepasado los pilares, Star apareció de nuevo tratando de golpearla. Sin embargo, Planet ya había pensado en esto y curvó su espalda esquivando el golpe de Star. La chica se vio impulsada hacia un lado pero recupero pronto el equilibrio saltando entre una columna y otra. Planet se posó en una columna y miró directamente a su compañera. Los ojos de Star parecían desenfocados y la runa de su mano brillaba con fuerza. Incluso ella tenía que admitir que le resultaba difícil resistirse a la magia de la runa. Y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Incluso siendo un descendiente de la familia Moira y siendo el guardián de las puertas, Shai no debería tener ese poder. Había algo más detrás, algo oscuro y antiguo que tiraba de los hilos del niño. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más porque Star empezó a dirigirse hacia ella. Planet saltó justo a tiempo hacia otra columna. Pero en vez de retroceder, Planet se concentró y uso su fuerza para saltar lo más alto posible. La reacción de Star no se hizo de esperar y la chica saltó hacia ella. Creyendo tener ventaja, Star comenzó a lanzar golpes rápidos hacia Planet pero esta se defendió. Planet agarró entonces el brazo de Star y usando el impulso de la chica comenzó a girarla en el aire. Tras varias vueltas lanzó a Star contra una columna. El impulso hizo que la chica rompiese varias columnas hasta que aterrizó en una. Star trató de levantarse dolorida pero Planet apareció justo frente a ella. La guerrera concentró una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano y la lanzó contra Star. La chica cayó destransformándose al vacío. Planet trató de seguirla pero el escenario cambio de pronto volviendo a estar en la celda. Junto a Keyla, Elyon apareció convertida en piedra

\- La ganadora es Planet – comentó Shai riendo sin parar – Pobre Star no tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Pero no debemos dejar que eso haga decaer el ambiente. Sigamos con la siguiente

\- Esto está empezando a ponerme enfermo – dijo Vlady con una mueca de asco – Ese crio se piensa que solo somos muñecos

\- ¡Clara contra Sylvia! – gritó Shai – Esto si va a ser una pelea interesante


	4. Capítulo 4

Ambas aparecieron en la arena del coliseo y no tardaron en transformarse. Sun comenzó a estirar sus brazos mirando directamente a Moon

\- ¿Estás lista Sun? – le sonrió – No creas que me voy a relajar porque seas mi amiga. Esto es una pelea y pienso ganarla

\- ¿Qué te da tanta seguridad de que vas a ganar? – le devolvió la sonrisa Sun

\- Esto – antes de darse cuenta Moon ya estaba sobre ella cargando un puño contra ella

Sun lo detuvo con la mano mirando fijamente a su amiga. Moon era un rival bastante fuerte pero Sun la conocía a la perfección. La chica trato entonces de pegarle con varias patadas pero Sun se movió con agilidad esquivándolas todas. Moon tocó el suelo y se impulsó para lanzarle un codazo al estómago. Sun sonrió y saltó impulsándose con el pie en el codo de Moon, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Dando un giro bajó con una patada tratando de golpearla. Moon reaccionó a tiempo y giró por el suelo pero la honda del impacto la alejó haciéndola chocar contra la pared. Moon se levantó asombrada mirando a su amiga que le guiñaba un ojo. "Si no fuese porque ya no tenemos las estrellas juraría que me está leyendo la mente" hizo crujir sus nudillos "Normalmente siempre cuento con la ventaja de que mi enemigo no me conoce para golpearle con mis mejor movimientos, pero Sun me conoce demasiado. Aunque todavía tengo un as en la manga". Sun se puso un poco nerviosa al ver la decisión en los ojos de Moon. Esperaba que su truco de calcular sus movimientos pudiese funcionar. Estuvo un buen rato parada esperando a que Moon diese el primer paso pero su amiga se quedó quieta. Sun fue acercándose poco a poco hasta que estuvo casi en frente de su compañera. Moon seguí sin moverse así que trató de darle una patada. Sun tuvo tiempo de ver a Moon guiñarle un ojo antes de que esta se agachase y le golpease con un rodillazo. Sun retrocedió maldiciéndose por haber caído en la trampa. Si ella atacaba primero, Moon también podía adivinar sus pensamientos. "Nunca se me ha dado bien el combate de cerca" pensó Sun "Pero si nos estamos quietas tarde o temprano o Moon o yo caeremos bajo la influencia de la runa y nos atacaremos. Y todos sabemos lo impaciente que es Moon". Sun y Moon estuvieron un buen rato mirándose sin hacer nada. Nortia se extrañó que Shai no hubiese hecho nada pero vio como el niño las miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Esto sí es una pelea – el niño apenas cabía en su trono de la emoción

Una energía empezó a cubrir a ambas guerreras mientras se miraban. Todo estaba en silencio y la tensión podía palparse en el aire. La runa comenzaba a quemar en la mano de cada una. Sun estudiaba cualquier movimiento de Moon para tenerla controlada. Notó entonces como la chica se adelantaba para atacarla y sin poder aguantarlo más, Sun se abalanzó contra ella. Ambas se dirigieron con rapidez la una contra la otra. Justo un instante antes de colisionar, Moon saltó y arremetió contra ella con una patada giratoria. El impacto lanzó a Sun contra la pared destruyéndola en pedazos. Fue entonces cuando Sun se dio cuenta de una cosa. Tuvo el tiempo justo para esquivar un puñetazo que le rozó el pelo. Moon y ella chocaron las piernas en una patada y comenzaron a asestar combos la una contra la otra. Sun decidió arriesgarse cuando Moon lanzó un puñetazo contra ella y consiguió agacharse y rodear el brazo. Acercándose le susurró algo en el oído. Moon abrió mucho los ojos mientras echaba el puño hacia atrás y golpeaba a Sun en el pecho. La chica cayó tras el fuerte impacto pero no llegó a tocar el suelo. Con un chasquido, Clara apareció como una estatua sentada en las gradas mientras Moon aun miraba atónita su brazo.

\- Ganadora Cure Moon – gritó Shai – Esto ha sido increíble, espero que estés en la final Cure Moon. Os dejaré un descanso mientras preparo la segunda ronda

Sylvia apareció en la celda y cayó de rodillas aun atónita. Vlady hizo ademán de ir hacia ella con la cara furiosa pero Bibiana le detuvo. Sylvia le susurró algo entonces a Bibiana y a Marla y estas asintieron con la cabeza

Mientras, Jack se despertó en el palacio de Shai con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Este empeoró al observa la habitación en la que estaba. Los pinchazos empezaron a hacerse insoportable conforme se daba cuenta de que conocía esa habitación. Oyó un ruido y se giró para ver a Shai con una sonrisa radiante

\- Shai… - el nombre le produjo un extraño sentimiento - ¿Dónde…? ¡Ah sí! ¡Las puertas, algo raro ha pasado!

\- Lo sé – Shai se sentó a su lado – Pero pronto todo estará bien – le acercó su vara – Te importaría cogerla un momento

\- No, supongo que… - en el momento en el que tocó el bastón su cabeza empezó a doler de nuevo mientras el bastón brillaba e imágenes se proyectaban en su mente-¡Ah, mi cabeza! – lanzó el bastón lejos

\- Lo que me temía – Shai lo recogió del suelo

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

\- Quería asegurarme de una cosa – Shai parecía un poco triste – Sería problemático si de repente me quitas mi poder

\- ¿Tu… poder? – su cabeza ardía con imágenes de las puertas pero estos añadían también imágenes de un Shai más pequeño y de un hombre con barba rubio

\- Verás técnicamente yo soy el verdadero heredero y si el de verdad de repente recupera sus memorias y descubre como terminar el juego, ya no sería interesante – se giró sonriendo de una forma inquietante – No crees… hermano

Jack cayó ruidosamente en la celda donde estaban los demás. Sylvia corrió hacia él viendo como el chico estaba temblando. Vlady se puso a su lado preocupado

\- Es mi hermano – Jack estaba terriblemente pálido - ¡Maldita sea! – dio un golpe en el suelo – Lo ha hecho a propósito. Sabe que puedo detener toda esta locura pero no recuerdo nada ¿Por qué?

\- Ni podrás – la voz resonó por la cueva – Shai ha bloqueado tus recuerdos tras una puerta – Nortia apareció frente a la celda – y como estáis encerrados aquí, no hay manera de que podáis liberarlos – el águila se marchó sin esperar una respuesta

\- Bibi – Sylvia llamó su atención – tengo una idea. Gracias a Clara ahora sabemos una forma de salir de aquí, pero no creo que Shai se vaya a dar por vencido con el torneo – suspiró – Si conseguimos salir entonces podemos buscar los recuerdos de Jack y detener el torneo. Pero alguien se tiene que quedar aquí luchando

\- No te preocupes – sonrió Bibiana detrás de Marla – yo me quedaré

\- ¡Muy bien se acabó el descanso! – la voz de Shai retumbó por el coliseo – Sigamos por el siguiente combate – Shai golpeo la pizarra: Bibiana contra Nortia

\- ¿¡El águila puede luchar!? – se sorprendió Marla

Bibiana apareció en el coliseo ya convertida en Cure Planet. El águila sobrevoló el terreno y aterrizo con un chillido. Un aura oscura empezó a cubrirla y Nortia se alzó como una mujer madura. Llevaba una especie de armadura dorada con runas y letras extrañas. Por detrás colgaba una capa negra con un par de plumas doradas en el hombro. Llevaba unos guanteletes dorados al igual que unas botas negras altas. En la cabeza llevaba un casco con la cabeza de un águila con el pico cayendo en su entrecejo. El pelo de Nortia era castaño mientras que sus ojos eran negros. Planet pudo sentir enseguida una gran fuerza proviniendo de su rival. Nortia se puso en posición de defensa preparada para un ataque de Planet, pero esta decidió tomarse las cosas con calma. Acercándose dio una patada pero Nortia la bloqueó con facilidad. La guerrera frunció el ceño ya que esperaba hacerla retroceder pero su enemiga no se había movido ni un palmo. Nortia cogió aire con fuerza y cargo contra ella. Planet apenas podía creer la fuerza y rapidez que tenían los golpes de Nortia. Sus puños volaban de un lado a otro y apenas conseguía detenerlos o bloquearlos. Nortia echo hacia atrás un puño y golpeo a Planet en los antebrazos. Esta retrocedió trastabillando y Nortia trató de golpearla con un puñetazo. Planet agarró entonces su brazo y lo usó para elevarse en el aire. Golpeó duramente en la cabeza a Nortia pero el casco amortiguó el golpe. Nortia se alejó un poco mareada por el sonido que retumbaba en el casco. Planet sonrió al haber descubierto una debilidad. La guerrera se acercó y trató de golpear las piernas de Nortia con veloces taconazos. Nortia entonces se dobló y giró con una pierna golpeó el estómago de Planet.

\- ¡Increíble! Esta al mismo nivel que Planet – se sorprendió Marla

\- No está al mismo nivel – Sylvia parecía muy pálida – es superior a Planet – "Maldición si está así de ocupada no podrá liberarnos" pensó

Planet se levantó justo cuando Nortia se elevó en el cielo. Girando su mano invocó varias plumas doradas y bajando el brazo, estas se dispararon contra Planet. La guerrera corrió por el borde del estadio siendo seguida de cerca por las plumas. Derrapó y giro sobre si misma formando una espiral que anulaba las plumas. Nortia masculló por lo bajo y se abalanzó contra ella. Una especie de impulsó pareció hacer temblar el aire en un instante. Apenas un segundo después Planet salía disparada con un golpe invisible. Mientras caiga Nortia flotó hacia ella y comenzó a golpearla con varios golpes. Planet trató de defenderse pero los golpes eran demasiado rápidos. Consiguió agarrar la pierna de Nortia y giro sobre sí misma para lanzarla contra el suelo. Nortia soltó un gemido de dolor pero con una voltereta se levantó sin dificultad. Planet la miró asombrada mientras resoplaba de cansancio. Nortia y ella estaban bastante igualadas pero su rival contaba con una fuerza especial que la sobrepasaba. Además con aquella armadura sus golpes apenas hacían efecto. Suspirando, Planet iluminó su puño con una energía violeta y se dirigió hacia Nortia. Su contrincante se extrañó de un ataque tan directo. Trató de golpearle con una patada pero Planet se deslizó por debajo y consiguió golpearle por la espalda, rompiendo la armadura. Sin embargo, Nortia no pareció afectada por el hecho y se giró invocando varias plumas explosivas que explotaron junto frente a Planet. Bibiana cayó destransformada ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros

\- No puede ser – murmuró Marla mientras Bibiana se transformaba en una estatua en las gradas

\- Chicos escuchad – Sylvia se giró hacia ellos – Clara ha descubierto una forma de liberar a la gente de la celda, pero eso significa que alguien tendrá que quedarse peleando aquí en el coliseo. Soy la única que queda con poder suficiente para enfrentarme a Nortia así que quiero que cuando os libere acompañéis a Jack y encontréis sus recuerdos

\- De verdad piensas que voy a dejarte aquí – empezó a decir Jack

\- ¡Shai! – Sylvia no le hizo caso y se acercó a las rejas de la celda – Dejemos los turnos, Jack y yo pelearemos los siguientes. – Sylvia se giró hacia Marla y la niña asintió

\- De acuerdo una pelea entre vosotros dos tiene que ser interesante – sonrió el niño

Moon y Jack aparecieron en el coliseo mientras Jack todavía no comprendía lo que ocurría. En la celda, Marla agarró la mano de Vlady con fuerza y esperó paciente. Moon se acercó lentamente hacia Jack

\- Si tengo que pelear contra ti para evitar que luches, lo haré – le dijo Jack muy serio

\- ¿Confías en mí? – Jack frunció el ceño y Moon repitió la pregunta

\- Sí – susurró

\- Dame tu mano – Jack siguió su consejo

Moon observó la palma de la mano con la runa dibujada. Suspiró y cerró los ojos concentrándose en la runa. Una especie de luz plateada comenzó a envolver a Moon poco a poco. Presionando su mano contra la runa esta empezó a desaparecer dejando anonadado a Shai. La runa apareció en la otra mano de Moon mientras esta alejaba a Jack. En la celda, Marla se rodeó de energía blanca y apretando la mano de Vlady, hizo desaparecer su runa. Moon cayó de rodillas afectada por la presencia de dos runas mientras trataba de mantener el control. Levantándose de repente agarró a Jack del cuello levantándolo del suelo. Cogiendo carrerilla lo lanzó contra la celda rompiendo los barrotes.

\- Ahora – Marla agarró a Jack y a Vlady y salió volando de la celda para aterrizar forzosamente en las gradas

\- ¿Pero cómo?

\- Nunca dijiste que las runas no podían ser transferidas – sonrió Moon – Además se te olvidó un pequeño detalle. Marla es una sacerdotisa, y aunque tenga poco poder, todavía puede limpiar la runa de su mano y de alguien más

\- ¡Eliminados, están todos eliminados! – comenzó a decir Shai en medio de una rabieta – No importa que hayáis salido de la celda, solo un guardián pude detener el torneo – rio – Nortia solo tiene que derrotarte y entonces os quedaréis aquí para siempre

\- ¿Eso crees? – sonrió Moon – Sabes Marla ha avanzado muchísimo con sus estudios, así que puede usar la energía de otras personas para, por ejemplo, deshacer hechizos de piedra. – Shai se giró justo para ver cómo Marla devolvía a sus amigos a la normalidad

\- Acaso crees que eso cambia algo – sonrió con una mueca – Sigues encerrada dentro del coliseo y nadie puede interrumpir el torneo – el chico se giró hacia el águila – Nortia, derrótala – El águila adquirió su forma humana y se abalanzó contra Moon – En cuanto a vosotros – Shai hizo chocar su bastón y miles de sombras aparecieron – Lo siento hermanito pero no puedo dejar que te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos

\- Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo Keyla

\- ¿Pero y Moon? – se preocupó Elyon

\- Ella sabe arreglárselas sola, ahora quien tenemos problemas somos nosotras – dijo Clara

Shai observó como el grupo huía del coliseo pero no se preocupó en seguirlos. Sus sombras los atraparían sin dificultad. Se giró entonces para ver como Moon esquivaba con una voltereta el golpe de Nortia. La guerrera sonrió a su enemiga de una manera extraña

\- Bueno ahora que ya no están aquí – alzó las dos manos con las runas – Puedo dejarme llevar por el poder de las runas

Mientras los demás se alejaban del coliseo entrando en el pasillo de las puertas. Las sombras comenzaron a aparecer por todo el pasillo y Clara, Elyon y Bibiana se transformaron.

\- ¡Pretty Cure Shining Planet! – el rayo despejó el pasillo de sombras por un momento pero estas empezaron a salir de nuevo

\- Jack hacia dónde vamos – le pregunto Sun mientras golpeaba a una sombra con una patada

\- Y como quieres que lo sepa, no sé dónde ha escondido mis recuerdos – maldijo por lo bajo e intentó concentrarse. De repente algo en su interior empezó a guiarlo – A la derecha, seguidme

\- Avanzad vosotros, nosotras nos quedaremos aquí impidiendo el paso a las sombras – dijo Star

Dejando a las tres chicas atrás, Jack se adelantó con Vlady, Keyla, Marla y Doggy. Para los demás todos los pasillos parecían exactamente iguales, pero Jack parecía saber a dónde iba. Llegaron entonces hasta una puerta de cristal pequeña por cuyos resquicios se escapaban rayos de luz. Jack alargó la mano hacia la puerta, abriéndola

{Música: Glitter – Fairy Tail}

La luz los envolvió dejando volar distintas imágenes. Jack empezó a recordar su infancia con su familia. Recordó la muerte de su padre y como Shai había llorado hasta bien entrada la noche. Jack le había prometido que siempre estaría con él y que no lo abandonaría. Pero fue entonces cuando aquellos enemigos trataron de invadir las puertas, aprovechando la muerte de su guardián. Jack todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentar una amenaza así ya que todavía era un niño. Usando todo su poder había logrado sellar aquel mal tras una gran puerta de madre con cadenas, pero a costa de su propia vida. Al borde de la muerte, su cuerpo había caído en el Páramo donde Dardanelos lo había encontrado. Mientras tanto, Shai se había quedado completamente solo siendo abandonado por la única familia que le quedaba. Jack cayó de rodillas al recordarlo todo mientras la luz se apagaba. Se levantó resoplando rodeado de una luz purpura. Ahora que recordaba su pasado, sus poderes habían vuelto.

En el coliseo, Moon se abalanzaba contra Nortia con furia. Gracias a las dos runas su fuerza parecía haberse multiplicado pero Nortia seguía siendo un enemigo formidable. Moon paró un puño y apoyándose en el brazo comenzó a golpear varias patadas a Nortia en el casco como había visto hacer a Planet. Su rival comenzó a alejarse mientras Moon se dirigía a Shai

\- ¡Para esto de una vez Shai! – le llamó – Jack es tu hermano, es que acaso quieres hacerle daño

\- ¡Cállate! – le chilló el niño – Tú no entiendes nada. Él me dejo, incluso aunque me prometió que estaríamos juntos para siempre. Me quedé solo sin saber qué hacer. Yo ni siquiera había sido entrenado para ser guardián, tuve que descubrirlo todo por mi cuenta – Shai agarró su cetro – Siempre estuve solo en todo momento, a pesar de que pedí ayuda nadie vino. Pero siempre seguí adelante porque sabía que Jack se había sacrificado por mi bien, por el bien de todos – el cetro comenzó a rodearse de una energía oscura – Pero resulta que era mentira, estaba vivo todo este tiempo y no vino a buscarme – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer – Me olvidó como si no significase nada para él. Si no ha recordado nada es porque nunca me quiso de verdad

\- Eso no es cierto – Moon observó como Nortia se quitaba el casco – Nortia habla con él, sé que tú tampoco quieres esta locura

\- Las órdenes del amo Shai son absolutas, lo siento – Nortia desplego entonces una especie de alas pequeñas de su cabeza y la golpeó con la rodilla pero Moon la detuvo con sus antebrazos

\- Shai escucha no es culpa de Jack el no recordar – Moon saltó hacia atrás esquivando los golpes rápidos de Nortia pero un puño la golpeó en el hombro haciéndola retroceder – Sus recuerdos están encerrados en una de las puertas, por eso no podía recordad ¿verdad Nortia?

\- No sé de lo que hablas – La mujer detuvo una patada de Moon pero esta giró para golpearle con la ora pierna – No le escuches, Shai, es obvio que está mintiendo

\- Ya lo sé Nortia – el niño se sentó en el trono – Tú eres la única que me entiende – Shai se quedó dormido en el trono mientras su bastón desaparecía

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- Si te hubieses estado callada podría haberle mantenido despierto – invocó sus plumas y las lanzó contra Moon

\- Así que eras tú quién estaba detrás de todo – Moon comenzó a desviar las plumas con varios golpes – Pero porque nos dijiste lo de las memorias de Jack

\- Para sacar a esos entrometidos de aquí – explicó Nortia – una vez que se sale del coliseo solo el guardián puede permitir la entrada. Así que incluso aunque ese chico haya recuperado sus memorias no podrá interferir

\- Pero para que estás haciendo todo esto – Moon se dobló esquivando una patada

\- A pesar de que Shai y yo nos llevamos muy bien, sé que él jamás estaría dispuesto a cumplir mi deseo – Nortia la golpeó en los talones haciéndola caer – Pero si gano el torneo podré realizarlo – Nortia giró dispuesta a golpearla mientras caía pero Moon se impulsó sobre su pierna – No podía hacer el torneo yo sola, tenía que encontrar a nueve contrincantes. Y justo cuando pensaba que ya no podría realizar mi plan, ese chico se libra de su energía oscura y Shai puede localizarlo – la mujer golpeó a Moon en el estómago – Jamás olvidaré la tristeza de ese día

\- Tú sabes que Jack no olvidó a propósito a Shai ¿por qué no se lo dijiste? ¿y por qué sabías lo de la memoria de Jack? – Moon trató de detener la patada de Nortia pero esta era demasiado potente y le golpeo en el mentón

\- Eres muy curiosa – sonrió – Hace mucho tiempo, mi señora y mis compañeros tratamos de invadir las Puertas del Destino aprovechando la muerte de Kaim. Pero ese amigo tuyo nos selló tras la puerta. Yo conseguí escapar pero tuve que abandonar mi verdadera forma. Shai me encontró poco después y pensó que era un águila mágica o algo – Nortia sonrió con ternura mientras la perseguía golpeándola – Ese chico me cuido y me ayudó cuando lo necesitaba, cuando logre abrir la puerta, me aseguraré de que mi señora le dé un buen puesto. Ella le dará a este mundo su verdadero equilibrio

\- Como si fuese a dejarte hacer eso – Moon cargó su puño y golpeo a Nortia haciéndola retroceder - ¡Yo siempre pelearé!

Con fuerza saltó sobre Nortia tratando de golpearla con una patada. Nortia detuvo la patada con su antebrazo pero Moon aprovechó para agarrarlo. Dando una pirueta elevó a Nortia y giró completamente para estamparla en el suelo. Todo el coliseo retumbó con el golpe, levantando una nube de polvo. Moon se alejó resoplando y comenzó a ir hacia Shai. Quizás podría despertarlo y explicarle la situación. De repente, el coliseo empezó a moverse mientras el suelo comenzó a resquebrajarse. Nortia comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia

\- No creas que podrás vencerme tan fácilmente – Moon se giró horrorizada – Me alimento de la energía que canalizo a través de Shai de todas las puertas… ¡Es imposible que me venzas!


	5. Capítulo 5

Mientras tanto, Sun, Star y Planet estaban empezando a tener dificultades con las sombras

\- ¡Pretty Cure Shining Star! – Star lanzó su ataque para evitar que una sombra atacase a Marla

\- Jack que tal vas con la puerta – Planet destruyó una sombra de una patada

\- No responde, si no tengo el cetro no puedo abrirla – Jack seguía empujando la puerta junto con Vlady y Keyla

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Sun los apartó – No puedo esperar más, Moon está ahí sola en peligro… ¡Pretty Cure Shining Sun! – el rayo empezó a forcejear con la puerta

Jack tuvo una idea entonces. Apoyando su mano en el hombro de Sun, cedió un poco de su poder al rayo, volviéndolo purpura. La puerta comenzó a ceder abriéndose poco a poco con un crujido.

El grupo entro corriendo al coliseo donde vieron a Shai dormido en el trono, rodeado de una especie de aura negra. Pero lo que más les llamaba la atención era lo que ocurría en el coliseo. Nortia estaba rodeada de oscuridad y sostenía a una Moon gravemente herida por el cuello.

\- He de admitir que me divertido peleando contigo – Nortia lanzó a Moon contra el suelo – Pero estás acabada – Moon cayó al suelo sin moverse

\- ¡Moon! – Sun furiosa se dirigió hasta Nortia pero esta la agarró por el tobillo

\- No me gustan las peleas sin sentido – comentó – Si hubiese sido por mi jamás habría peleado contra vosotras, pero Shai quería daros una lección – lanzó a Sun por los aires y coloco varias plumas a su alrededor que estallaron

\- ¡Cómo te atreves! – Vlady salió disparado hacia Nortia

\- Vlady no – Keyla trató de detenerlo pero Nortia movió el brazo provocando una potente onda que los estampó contra la pared dejándolos inconscientes

\- Atacando individualmente no conseguiremos nada – Planet se dirigió a Star – Sígueme

La guerrera asintió y juntas corrieron hacia Nortia. Star al ser más rápida llegó antes hacia su enemiga y saltó para golpearle con un puño pero una especie de rama negra salió del suelo atrapándola. La rama la golpeo contra Planet quien la recogió en brazos. Nortia se apareció detrás y dejó caer una bola negra. Esta estalló con una potente explosión tragándose a Planet y a Star. Marla furiosa atacó a Nortia con Doggy pero con un chasquido, la villana provocó una onda que los hundió en el suelo. Nortia se dio cuenta entonces de que Jack estaba subiendo el estrado para poder llegar hacia Shai. Furiosa, lanzó un rayo negro hacia él, pero Sun, Star y Planet aparecieron usando sus espejos como escudos.

\- No importa lo que hagáis – suspiró Nortia – Acabareis igual que vuestra amiga

\- Si te crees que vamos a rendirnos y a dejar que destruyas los mundos estás muy equivocada. Vamos a vencerte – exclamó Sun – Confía en mi conocimiento

\- Todos los mundos están contaminados y deben de ser limpiados. Vosotras decís que protegéis el equilibrio pero son incapaces de ver lo desequilibrado que está el mundo

\- Claro que sabemos que hay cosas malas en el mundo – dijo Star – pero eso no significa que tengamos que sacrificar a gente inocente para ello. Voy a proteger sus sonrisas

\- Tonterías – rio Nortia – nadie en este universo es inocente, todos deben pagar por igual

\- Tu odio y rencor te ciegan Nortia – habló Planet – Deberías estar alerta y no dejar que las emociones negativas nublen tu juicio

Jack consiguió llegar hasta Shai y rompió el aura negra que lo rodeaba. El niño comenzó a despertar en brazos de su hermano

\- ¡Tú! – Shai lo miro con furia - ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Me dejaste solo! ¡Todo es culpa tuya!

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – le gritó Jack – Lo sé y lo siento. No hay excusa que me valga ahora para poder resarcirte, pero por favor Shai, ninguno de mis amigos tiene nada que ver en esto. La culpa es enteramente mía – Jack miró a los ojos a su hermano – Sé qué piensas que si no te he recordado era porque no eras importante pero eso no es cierto. Desde que desperté en el Páramo siempre he querido saber de dónde venía. Sabía que había alguien esperándome pero mis memorias estaban encerradas tras una puerta. Sé que no es excusa pero…

\- ¿Cómo? – Shai frunció el ceño – Es imposible que tus memorias estuviesen encerradas, Nortia dijo que… - Un chasquido sonó en la cabeza Shai mientras recordaba la conversación que Nortia y Moon habían tenido mientras él estaba dormido – Me engañó – el niño comenzó a sollozar - ¡Lo siento hermano, pensaba que Nortia era mi amiga, yo… yo…!

\- No te preocupes, sé que no tenías mala intención, pero ahora tenemos que parar esta locura

\- No puedo – Jack lo miró atónito – Mi bastón ha desaparecido, lo tiene Nortia

En ese momento el escudo de las Pretty Cure se destruyó en mil pedazos atacándolas de lleno el rayo de Nortia. Las tres cayeron al suelo gravemente heridas. Nortia comenzó a avanzar hacia los hermanos pero Jack se puso frente a Shai para protegerle.

\- Tienes la misma mirada que aquella vez que nos sellaste – Nortia miró a Shai – Es una pena que no quieras seguir a mi lado Shai, te había cogido cariño

\- ¡Devuélveme mi bastón!

\- ¿Este? – Nortia lo hizo aparecer en su mano – Lo siento pero no, el torneo todavía sigue en curso – sonrió – solo tengo que acabar con la Pretty Cure y concederme a mí misma mi deseo – Levanto el bastón y comenzó a concentrar energía - ¡Es hora de decir adiós!

\- ¡Pretty Cure Shining Moon! – el rayo plateado se dirigió a Nortia pero esta movió el bastón deshaciéndolo mirando a una Moon mal herida levantada

\- ¡Qué demonios! – Nortia se dirigió hacia ella con furia – deberías estar inconsciente – golpeó a Moon en la cara con el bastón haciéndola caer al suelo

{Música: Exterminate – Symphogear (Nana Mizuki)}

\- Como… si fuese… a rendirme… tan fácilmente – Moon se levantó de nuevo con las piernas temblorosas agarrando la pierna de Nortia – No pienso… dejar que… hagas daño… a mis amigos

\- Ya no tienes poder para derrotarme, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que venzas

\- ¡No hables tan rápido Nortia! – Jack elevó la llave de Shai al cielo - ¡Escuchadme Puertas del Destino! ¡Acata la orden de tu guardián! ¡Soy Jack Temis Knight Moira I! – una columna de luz salió de la llave dirigiéndose hacia Moon - ¡Libera el poder del destino!

La luz envolvió a Moon como si fuese una cascada. El lazo del pecho ganó una especie de picos de un rosa más fuerte. Su chaqueta adquirió el diseño de una camisa japonesa abriéndose hacia los lados. Las magas tenían un agujero en la mitad que dejaba ver el hombro de Moon. Sus guantes ganaron unos bordes rosas en los dedos y se abrieron hacia un lado, mostrando un segundo guante que le llegaba hasta el codo. La cinta de su falda se fue hacia atrás formando un obi cuchos cabos se enrollaban hasta el suelo. El obi estaba sujeto con una cuerda negra con un broche de luna. Su falda se hizo más larga y amplia y la capa de abajo cambió a una muselina rosa muy ligera. El principio de sus botas cambió al hacerse de pico con una luna encima, desapareciendo el cordón. Por detrás, el lazo de su trenza desapareció dejando caer dos cabos de tela y dos cintas del espejo. Moon dirigió su mirada hacia adelante rodeada de una luz plateada.

"El deslumbrar de la luna que protege el destino, Supreme Cure Moon"

\- ¿Pero que es ese poder? – se sorprendió Nortia

\- Cuando las puertas están en peligro el guardián puede llamar a una guerrera y darle un gran poder para que le ayude – sonrió Jack – Se acaba el juego Nortia

La mujer chilló enfadada y se giró hacia Supreme Cure Moon con el puño en alto. La Pretty Cure alzo la mano con un gesto elegante y detuvo el puño de Nortia con su palma. Desvió el brazo de su rival y le golpeo con una potente patada doble en el pecho. Nortia salió disparada pero se giró en el aire. Extendiendo sus brazos cubrió el cielo de sus plumas doradas y las lanzó contra Supreme Cure Moon. Esta saltó para dirigirse hacia Nortia que se sostenía en el cielo. Cuando una de las plumas se dirigía hacia ella, Supreme Cure Moon elevó sus manos y la encerró en una esfera plateada. La lanzó contra Nortia mientras saltaba tocando apenas las plumas que explotaban a su espalda. La esfera tocó a Nortia y se deshizo explotando frente a ella. Cuando el humo se disipó, Supreme Cure Moon apareció frente a ella. Asustada, Nortia trató de golpearle con varias patadas pero la guerrera atrapó su pierna y comenzó a girar como un torbellino. Con fuerza, lanzó a Nortia contra el suelo rompiendo casi todo el coliseo. Nortia se levantó con el pelo cubriéndole la cara. Con un movimiento se lo apartó de la cara mostrando unos brillantes ojos rojos.

\- ¡Como osas romper mi equilibrio! – gruñó abalanzándose contra ella

\- ¿A eso llamas equilibrio? – Supreme Cure Moon y ella comenzaron a chocar varios combos – Lo que pretendes hacer es una tiranía

Nortia golpeó a Supreme Cure Moon con un cabezazo y aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en el hombro. La guerrera retrocedió pero entonces cogió impulso y se abalanzó contra Nortia con el puño en alto. Este chocó con el bastón de Nortia que trataba de defenderse pero el choque le hizo retroceder levantando gran parte del suelo del coliseo. Nortia empezó a usar entonces el bastón como si fuese una lanza para tratar de golpearla. Supreme Cure Moon lo esquivó moviéndose de un lado a otro. Nortia giró para atacarla con el bastón pero la guerrera se dobló sobre sí misma y levantó una pierna golpeando el bastón. Aprovechando la sorpresa de Nortia, le dio una patada en las piernas para hacer que cayera. Pero la villana dio una voltereta hacia atrás. Supreme Cure Moon la siguió y comenzaron a chocar ataques sin descanso. Nortia lanzó un puñetazo pero Supreme Cure Moon giró a la derecha y agarró su muñeca con una mano. Giró su pierna golpeando a Nortia en el cuello. Nortia aprovechó para dar un puñetazo a la guerrera en el estómago. Las dos se separaron quejándose del dolor. La villana se acercó entonces y apoyó el bastón en el suelo para impulsarse y golpear a Supreme Cure Moon con una doble patada. La guerrera detuvo el golpe con sus antebrazos. Nortia trató de golpearla entonces con el bastón pero Supreme Cure Moon consiguió agarrarlo. Con rapidez, saltó en el aire y asestó una patada a Nortia en el mentón. La villana miró fijamente a la guerrera y cargó el puño hacia atrás corriendo hacia ella. Supreme Cure Moon hizo los mismo y ambos puños chocaron provocando un gran temblor. Ambas empezaron a forcejear el puñetazo hasta que Supreme Cure Moon gritó y empujó a la villana lanzándola por los aires. Nortia retrocedió furiosa y levantó el bastón comenzando a reunir la energía negra.

\- Estoy harta de vosotras – el suelo comenzó a temblar mientras Nortia preparaba su ataque – Desaparece de una vez

El rayo negro salió con potencia hacia Supreme Cure Moon, pero una barrera se formó defendiéndola. Al fondo, Shai y Jack usaban su poder para detener el rayo de Nortia. Sun, Star y Planet aparecieron junto a Supreme Cure Moon.

\- ¡Chicas, estáis bien! – sonrió Supreme Cure Moon

\- Como si fuésemos a dejarte sola – se quejó Sun

\- Conociéndote eres capaz de destruir las puertas a este ritmo – le pellizco Planet

\- Somos amigas, tenemos que apoyarnos entre nosotras – sonrió Star

\- En ese caso démosle su merecido

La chicas asintieron mientras apoyaban sus manos en los hombros de Supreme Cure Moon pasándole poder. Supreme Cure Moon invocó entonces su espada que ahora brillaba con un tono plateado. Levantándola en el aire la espada comenzó a cargarse de energía

"Elimina la amenaza del destino… ¡Pretty Cure Destiny Stab!"

Supreme Cure Moon bajó con fuerza la espada destruyendo el rayo negro y partiendo en dos a Nortia. La villana se deshizo en un rastro de oscuridad dejando caer su bastón. Jack lo recogió con rapidez y chocándolo contra el suelo encerró a Nortia tras la puerta de las cadenas, mientras el coliseo entero volvía a la normalidad.

\- Ha acabado verdad – Shai apretó la mano de su hermano

\- Claro que sí – le revolvió el pelo con cariño

\- Pero creo que alguien nos debe una disculpa – Shai se puso recto al ver a Supreme Cure Moon frente a él – No vuelvas a fiarte de un extraño – le tironeó de las mejillas - ¡Ya está! ¡Perdonado!

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Pues claro, sabemos que no fue tu culpa – Sun le sonrió mientras ayudaba a Vlady a levantarse

\- Todos sabemos lo duro que es perder a alguien – contestó Planet

\- Además es imposible que alguien se enfade con un niño tan mono como tú – Star empezó a abrazarlo

\- Star con cuidado dodi, que vas a estrangularlo dodi

Todos empezaron a reír mientras Shai los miraba extrañado. Había estado gran parte de su vida solo y de repente un montón de gente parecía darle la bienvenida. Notó una mano en su hombro y vio cómo su hermano le sonreía.

Unos días más tarde, todos se reunieron en el puesto de helados de Eric para descansar un poco

\- Hola chicas, oí que fuisteis al parque de atracciones ¿qué tal lo pasasteis? – preguntó Eric

\- Nunca voy a volver a fiarme de un niño pequeño – murmuró Sylvia

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No le hagas caso Eric, solo está molesta porque volvimos muy tarde y no pudimos montarnos en casi nada – sonrió Elyon

\- Entiendo – Eric se marchó hacia el puesto después de dejar los helados – Espera… ¿Volver de dónde?

\- Entonces Shai – le preguntó Jack a su hermano – seguro que quieres seguir viviendo en las Puertas del Destino, podrías venir con Clara y conmigo

\- Alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidar las puertas cabeza hueca – gruñó Shai – Y con lo desastre que eres no me fio de dejarte solo ahí

\- Pero creía que Jack era el verdadero guardián de las puertas – se extrañó Clara

\- Lo es – Shai tomó un trozo de helado – Pero le he cogido el gusto a eso de ser el guardián, y Jack ya tiene una vida aquí.

\- Espera un momento – Jack miró a su hermano seriamente – Estás insinuando que quieres quitarme el puesto

\- Has estado años desaparecido, además de que eres un irresponsable que usa sus poderes para su conveniencia – Shai subió una ceja – Además tienes una obsesión malsana con la señorita Sylvia. Creo que es obvio que yo estoy mejor preparado que tú

\- Concuerdo – dijo Sylvia

\- Tener hermano y novia para esto – Jack chocó su frente contra la mesa mientras Shai y Sylvia se guiñaban el ojo – Bueno por esta vez te cedo el honor de ser guardián, pero me quedo un poco de mis poderes, nunca se sabe que puede pasar

\- Por cierto Shai ¿eran reales las ilusiones que vinos en las puertas? – preguntó Bibiana

\- Respecto a eso… creo que es mejor que no responda. Si sabéis vuestro destino ahora, no tendrá ninguna gracia cuando pase – rio – Prefiero esperar a veáis lo que os depara el mañana

\- ¡Un momento esa es mi frase! – Sylvia se levantó – Como te atreves a robármela

Sylvia se giró para perseguir a Shai por el parque mientras el niño huía riéndose. Los demás los observaron a riendo a carcajada limpia. Shai se dejó atrapar por Sylvia quien empezó a hacerle cosquillas. A pesar de lo peculiares que eran cada uno de los miembros de su nueva familia, Shai no los iba a cambiar por nada del mundo

FIN...

Sigue la historia de las Pretty Cure Cosmos en la nueva temporada que se estrenará el próximo Septiembre


End file.
